The Cortex Family Reunion
by AK1028
Summary: When Nina thinks her uncle is dead, she meets up with unlikely soul, her mother! Uka-Uka fires his minions and plans to have Cortex on a silver platter. Can Nina save her uncle in time? And who is this mysterious woman claiming to be her actual mother? Please read & review! -And always think outside of the box! Based on my 'Cousins in Time' universe.


**The Cortex Family Reunion**

Just recently, our heroes went back to the same old routine of defeating Cortex and his mutants. _'Crash Mind over Mutant'_ operation failed and N. Gin, Tiny, and Nina have found Cortex's escape pod.

* * *

N. Gin: (He opens it and there is a wounded Cortex, knocked out. He feels Cortex's neck.) He is alive, barely.

Tiny: We better get him to Castle Cortex.

Nina: What I don't get is why Coral wasn't involved with the last battle.

N. Gin: Let's worry about that later. Let's get Cortex some help first.

Tiny: Right.

Nina: Let's hurry before someone sees us.

(The three of them pick up Cortex and head to the castle on Anne Isle. There; N. Brio, Dingodile, Pinstripe, Tawna, and Ripper are waiting.)

* * *

Dingodile: I'm surprised Uka isn't here yet.

Pinstripe: I'm not. N. Gin and the others haven't return with Cortex yet.

Tawna: Think he is still alive?

N. Brio: If he is, he won't be for long. Once Uka returns, he's going to kill Cortex. We all know that.

(Ripper nods and then N. Gin, Tiny, and Nina come in, dragging a knocked out Cortex.)

N. Gin: Give us a hand here! (They all run over and help them get Cortex on the couch.) Thanks.

N. Brio: Where was he? Where did his escape pod land?

Tiny: It landed on Toola Isle.

Nina: (She looks around.) This can't be all that is left. Where are N. Trophy and N. Trance?

Dingodile: N. Trance went to hypnotize some mimes and N. Trophy went into the time stream.

Tawna: (She sees that Nina is surprised.) You look surprised Nina. After all, you knew that the army is slowly being replaced with new mutants.

Pinstripe: Tawna is right. I'm just glad my younger sister is safe in Georgia.

N. Gin: I agree. Cristaen is safer there than she is here.

Tiny: Especially after today. It's probably going to be axe day.

Nina: Yeah, you're right about that.

Cortex: (He wakes up.) Uh, oh my head….

N. Gin: (They all go over to him.) Easy sir, you had quite the experience.

Cortex: (He sees N. Gin.) N. Gin? Boy, you're a sight for sore eyes. (He sees N. Brio.) N. Brio, good to see you as well. I'm sorry that I took your mutagen.

N. Brio: It is quite alright, sir. But, you're going to have hangover side effects all day.

Cortex: (He puts his hand to his head.) I was wondering why my head was spinning. (He sees Tiny.) Tiny, your back! Good to see you!

Tiny: Glad to see you too, sir.

Cortex: (He also sees Pinstripe, Tawna, Dingodile, and Ripper.) My loyal friends I'm glad that you are all here… (He sees Nina. He jumps up.) Nina! (He hugs her.) Thank God, you're okay!

Nina: I'm fine, Uncle Neo. I'm just glad that you're okay.

Cortex: (He lets go of her.) I'm a little weak but I'm fine. (He sees her golden locket. He takes it.) Nina, where did you find this?

Nina: Oh, this was in my old jewelry box. It has a picture of a lady in it that I've never seen before in it.

Cortex: (He opens it and there is a picture of Nacey. He smiles.) That's your mother, Nina.

Nina: (She pulls back, forcing the locket out his hand. She brings it up and looks at it.) She's beautiful. What's her name?

Cortex: (He smiles.) Her name is Nacey Rose Cortex. I call her _'Nance'_ and so does everyone else.

Nina: You mean that this is the same Nacey Crash was telling me about?

Cortex: Yes, that's her.

(Just then, Uka comes in.)

Uka: Attention! (Everyone stands at attention except Cortex.) Good as you were. (They stand down.) Effective immediately everyone in this room with the exception of Cortex is fired. As for Cortex, I hand down my ultimate penalty. You shall die at sun rise tomorrow morning. (He turns to Cortex.) Get them out of here!

(Cortex pushes everyone of out the castle. Nina has tears in her eyes.)

Nina: Uncle, please don't do this.

Cortex: I'm sorry Nina but I have too.

(Cortex closes the door and brings up the drawbridge.)

Nina: (She pounds on the door. She yells.) No, Uncle Neo! Let us in! UNCLE!

(Nina collapses in front of the drawbridge and starts to cry. N. Gin and Tiny wrap themselves into her. The next day on N. Sanity Isle….)

* * *

Coral: (She comes in with a handful of books.) Uh, a little help here?

Aku: (Crash, Coco, and Crunch take her books and put them on the counter.) Wow, that is a lot of books, Coral.

Coral: Tell me about it. I guess being a doctor is going to be harder than I thought. So, what happened while I was gone? Everyone who was at the convention was talking about some new invention called NVs.

Coco: You heard right, Coral. Those NVs were inventions of Cortex and N. Brio, who teamed up yet again.

Crunch: It wasn't pretty since he had all of us under his control except Aku and Crash.

Crash: How did you know about it, Coral? Did you go up against some mutants with those NVs on their heads?

Coral: If you mean those weird goggles then yeah. I defeated them easily no problem. I heard that those things were sent all over the world…except London, England. Does that mean anything?

Coco: That is strange. Why would Cortex not send the NVs to London, England?

Aku: Excellent question.

Crash: (He flashbacks and hears Render's voice.) Cortex is English. (He speaks.) I think I know. Cortex is from London, England. He's English!

Coco: Dr. Neo Cortex is an English man?

Crunch: Whoa, I did not see that coming!

Coral: Me either.

Aku: Crash, how did you know that?

Crash: When I was in Cortex's Castle during the first game, Render told me that. Of course that was before Nacey actually showed up with Nina and….. (He realizes. He sees everyone staring at him in shock.) I mean… Oh, no.

Coco: I knew it! There is more to that story that what you were telling us!

Crunch: Crash, what really happened all of those years ago?

Coral: Yeah, what happened?

Crash: (He sighs.) I guess I've got no choice but to tell you. You see, it is true that Cortex and I were enemies but it didn't start out that way. We were friends.

All: What?

Aku: You never told me that.

Crash: There is a reason. Since Render went behind everyone's back and decided to take over the army, we all decided that afterwards we should keep it a secret except to those who were actually there. And that went for Nacey and Nina.

Coral: Nina I can understand since she was a baby during that time but why Nacey?

Crunch: And who is she?

Crash: Simple, Cortex's older sister.

Coco: Then how come she didn't try and take over the army?

Crash: (He smirks.) That's also simple. Nacey is one of the good guys and so was Cortex until his grandfather made him promise on his death bed that he would take over the world.

Aku: His grandfather?

Crash: Yeah, his name was….

(Just then, there is pounding on the door. A ghost comes through the door, making our heroes jump. It turns out to be Gus!)

All: Gus?

Gus: Sorry for scaring you guys but I got an invitation to come here straight away and I brought some friends.

(Gus opens the door and John, Pete, and Nacey are there.)

* * *

Crash: Nance! (He runs over to Nacey and hugs Nacey.) Boy, I'm glad to see you!

Nacey: (Crash let's go of her.) Good to see you again, too.

John: We all got these invitations.

Pete: Any idea what's going on?

Coco: Let me see one of those. (Nacey gives an invitation to her, which is Nacey's invite. She reads aloud.) '_Dear Miss Cortex, you've never met me but I was able to tap into your brother's memory banks and discovered why Cortex never sent the NVs to London, England. He didn't want you involved.'_ (She perks up. She looks at Nacey.) So, what does this mean?

Nacey: Keep reading, my dear. It gets much worse.

(A tear rolls down Nacey's face.)

Coco: (She keeps reading.) _'This morning at sunrise, your brother was killed by my powers as he deserved like your grandfather who once worked under me. I have not seen your precious daughter but rest assure, when I find her, she will not escape my wrath either. Take cares Nacey 'Nance' Rose Cortex, Uka.'_

Aku: Wait a minute. Your daughter is here?

Crash: Did I forget to mention that Nacey is Nina's mom?

Crunch: Uh, yeah.

Gus: That's why we came as soon as we could.

John: Ours say the same thing.

Pete: Sort of….

Aku: I can see the urgency. Let's split up. If anyone finds Nina, call the others. Move out!

(They all leave. Meanwhile….)

* * *

Nina: (She is on Toola Isle and she finds her uncle's escape pod.) Why? Why after all you've been through? Why did you do it?

(Nina breaks down and cries. Nacey arrives.)

Nacey: Nina?

Nina: (She turns around and sees her.) Who are you? (She gets up.) What do you want?

Nacey: (She tries to stay calm.) Nin, relax.

Nina: Relax? How can I relax when someone I've never seen before…? (She gets a good look at Nacey.) Wait. Haven't I seen you before?

Nacey: Nin, it's me. Look in your locket.

Nina: (She opens her locket, looks at the picture, and then looks up. She stammers.) Y-your m-my m-mom?

Nacey: Yes, Nin. I am. (The two of them hug and they stop.) I thought I would never see you again.

Nina: (She has tears in her eyes.) Same here.

Nacey: We've got to get you back before… (She sees Nina's hands and grabs her hands. She sees the grapple hands. She smiles.) Grappling hands. That brother of mine was sure a smart one.

Nina: (She is surprised.) Wait, you approve?

Nacey: Nin, don't worry about it. Just turn your grappling hands around.

Nina: (She does as she is told and sees her real hands. She is shocked.) You mean….

Nacey: Your uncle would never do anything to hurt you, Nin. I know him too well. After all, he was my younger brother.

Nina: (A tear rolls down Nacey's face. She turns her hands back around and her grappling hands come back.) How did you….?

Nacey: (She wipes the tear out of her eye.) That boss of yours sent me a letter.

Nina: You mean ex-boss. Uka fired us yesterday.

Nacey: Hang on a second. I've got to let everyone know that you're alright. (She whips out her cell phone and dials a number. Crash answers.) Crash, it's me.

Crash's voice: What's up, Nance?

Nacey: I found Nina on Toola Isle. We're on our way back to N. Sanity Isle.

Crash's voice: Okay, be careful Nance.

Nacey: We will. See you soon. (She hangs up on Crash.) Let's go.

Nina: Uh, right. (Nacey takes the lead and she follows.) Mom, where's dad?

Nacey: Your father, I'm afraid is an alcoholic. He drink just for the heck of it never thinking about those he was hurting which is why I divorced him and left you here.

Nina: You mean to protect me? But, mom what about you?

Nacey: (She sighs.) You're going to find out sooner or later and it may as well be now.

Nina: Find out about what? (Just then, Uka finds her.) Uka!

Uka: There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you…. (He sees Nacey.) And you must be Nacey.

Nacey: And you're Uka. Charmed, I think.

Uka: You should be. (Before he can launch an attack at them, a Dragon Pulse forces him back.) What the-? (He sees a Salamence.) Salamence?

Nina: Salamence? It can't be….

Nacey: It is. (They see Cortex.) What took you so long?

Cortex: I was tied up with other things!

Nina: (She is surprised, obviously.) Uncle?

Uka: But, how….?

Cortex: (He scoffs.) You can't keep a good magical being down!

Nacey: You've got that right! (She throws a ball and her Flygon appears. She jumps on.) Shall we?

Cortex: We shall! This will be like the time we saved Fairy World!

Nacey: Now that was awesome!

Nina: (She perks up at what her uncle said.) Wait. Magical being? (She also perks up at what her mother said.) Fairy World?

(Crash and the others arrive.)

Aku: (He sees Salamence.) That can't be….

N. Gin: (He and Tiny just arrive.) It is!

Tiny: That's Cortex's Salamence!

Crash: Come on, they're going to need help!

(They all go over.)

Gus: Nina!

Nina: (She sees Gus.) Gus! (She hugs him.) I never thought I would see you again! I've missed you!

Gus: (He looks at her.) I've missed you too, Nina.

(Gus and Nina let go of each other.)

Uka: (He turns and sees Aku.) You.

Aku: You won't get away with what you are trying to do.

Cortex: You tell him, Aku.

John: What are you trying to do?

Pete: Good question.

Uka: Simple. Rid myself of everyone on these islands by activating Toola Isle's volcano.

Nacey: But, if you do that, it will destroy the entire stabilization of our world!

Coral: Our world? What does she mean by that? Does this mean….that there are more worlds out there?

Coco: She must be referencing Spyro's world.

Nina: Coco, you're a genius right? Maybe you can explain the concept of a magical being?

Coco: Magical being? No, Nina. I can't.

Pete: (He scratches his head.) First time I've heard of that.

John: Ditto.

Uka: (He sees he is outnumbered.) We'll settle this on another day.

(Uka flees. Aku chases after him.)

Crash: Well, that was uneventful.

Cortex: (Salamence and Flygon land and they get off. They recall their Pokémon.) He'll be back for his real and final revenge. (He turns to his sister.) Glad to have you back, Nance.

Nacey: Glad to be back.

Nina: So, do you mind explaining things to us?

Cortex: We might as well, Nance. They won't fully understand until we do.

Gus: Understand what?

John and Pete: Yeah, what's going on?

Nacey: You see this island that we live on cannot be found on any high-tech GPS system because of its magical field around it. That protects the island from any outside threat.

Coral: What does that mean?

Coco: You mean it protects the islands from anything it thinks is a threat?

Crash: That makes sense on how you got here in the first place, Cortex.

N. Gin: So, this means what exactly?

Cortex: Simple, N. Gin. It means that this magical realm can chose its heroes to protect it.

Tiny: You mean that we're also magical beings?

Nacey: That's right. The only difference is that Neo and I have known since we were about Nina's age.

Nina: Wow. How did you find out?

Cortex: We didn't until we met the fairy commander, Jorgen Von Strangle.

Nacey: He was the one who activated our powers.

Gus: Wow, that's some story.

John: All say.

Pete: I agree.

Crash: I'm just glad that you're okay, my old friend.

Cortex: Like I said years ago, you can't keep a good evil scientist down. Only now, you can scratch the evil part. From here on out, I'll protect the Light. Who's with me?

Rest: Yeah!

(They all laugh and a few weeks later they finish building new houses for everyone else.)

* * *

Crash: I think that it is done.

John: Chestnut Ridge never looked perfect.

Cortex: I think that this would a perfect home for you two.

Pete: I agree.

N. Gin: I wonder Aku has been all of this time.

Coco: Good question.

Gus: Well, I have to get home soon so I can check on my sister.

Nina: (She turns her hands back and takes his hand, lovely.) I'm going to miss you, Gus.

(Gus blushes.)

Nacey: Ah, young love.

Cortex: Nin has really grown up, hasn't she?

Tiny: (Nacey nods.) Hey, how do you think Coral did on her exams?

Crunch: (He sees her coming.) We'll find out soon enough. Here she comes. (Coral comes over.) Well, how did it go?

Coral: (She smiles.) It will be best if you all address me as Doctor Coral Bandicoot from now on.

(They all celebrate.)

Crunch: Congrads, Coral.

Coral: Thanks and now we have a full fledged doctor on our island.

Cortex: What I don't count?

Crash: Nope.

(They all laugh.)

* * *

_The end. Don't worry more is coming and we shall meet Gus's sister and his family soon enough. Be here for the next chapter, Return to Ghost-leera._


End file.
